minecraft_ideas_tipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas - Squirrel71
These are my ideas for Minecraft PC. Blocks Lapiz Lazuli *Lapis Lazuli Blocks to be renamed to Polished Lapis Lazuli and be made out of Lapis Lazuli Blocks. *Lapis Lazuli Blocks - Same texture as the 1.2 texture. *Lapis Lazuli Ore - Has new texture, looks similar to other ores Bookcases *Birch Bookcases - Has lighter books, mostly in blue. *Spruce Bookcases - Has darker books, mostly in green. *Jungle Bookcases - Has mostly green and yellow books. *Acaica Bookcases - Has mostly Brown, Orange and Yellow books. *Dark Oak Bookcases - Has darker books, mostly in dark brown and dark red. New wood types *Eucelyptus Wood Type - A light grey wood, All wood varient blocks (wood blocks that are also in birch, spruce etc.) now have this wood type. Eucelyptus trees are less common Jungle trees and are slightly smaller than the giant oak trees. They also have a slightly different shape *Eucelyptus Bookcases - Has Light Brown, Light Blue, Some Light Green and Black books. *Maple Wood Type - Like acaica wood mixed with oak wood. All wood varient blocks (wood blocks that are also in birch, spruce etc.) now have this wood type. Maple trees appear in Forests. *Maple Bookcases - Has Brown books and Orange books. Flowers/Plants *White Orchid Flower - Darker Stems, same actual flower shape. *Red Rose - Readded, very common slightly different than original texture, acts as 1-block tall rose bush. *Cyan Rose - Readded, very rare. *Cyan Poppy, very rare. *Strawberry bush - either with or without strawberry, can be harvested with shears to collect strawberries *Paeonia - 1-block tall peony. *Short Lilac - 1-block tall lilac. *Short Sunflower - 1 block tall sunflower. *Compost - Created with rotton flesh, dirt and apple cores. *Large Flower Pot - For tall plants. Crafting *Crafting Bench - 1x2 Crafting table with a 4x4 crafting grid. Made of 2 crafting tables together. *Churner - Churns Goat's Milk or milk into Goat's cheese or Butter *Iron Furnace - 30% more efficiant and faster Misc. *Chiseled and pillared andesite/diorite/granite/lapis lazuli/red brick blocks. *Many Blocks have changed crafting recipies due to the addition of crafting benches. *Pressed Dirt added *Emerald blocks have a new texture and are slightly transparent. *Buttons, signs and pressure plates are now wood varient blocks *Signs can now be coloured with dyes, they can have coloured text easier with colour buttons by the side, *Added altars for villager chapels, when right clicked, it gives you more power, However you can only get the boost every 7 days. *Added diamond torches which are made from diamond and iron bars. They are twice as bright as glowstone lamps. Fences *Added double fences that look like this, made from 3 sticks and 6 wood blocks, it is a wood varient block Beds *When right clicking beds with dyes; they will change thier duvet colour. *Beds are now wood varient blocks. However they are like doors: *Oak beds are the same *Birch Beds have a headboard and is modern style *Spruce Beds have black-leather head boards and is modern style *Jungle Wood Beds have bamboo style frames with head and foot board *Acaica Beds are modern style with a head and foot board in a modern ||||| style. *Dark Oak beds are victorian styled with a head and foot board *Maple beds are like oak beds but with a head and foot board *Eucelyptus beds are 1930's style with pealing white paint *Beds put together (to make double beds) merge. Doors *Added Gold Doors - Weaker than iron doors but restores health to you if you are nearby *Added Diamond Doors - Stronger than iron doors. *Eucelyptus doors are 1930s style with pealing white paint *Maple doors are modern style, it has 15 squares of glass on the door. Gold, Diamond & Iron *Added diamond bars - Diagonal square shaped *Added gold bars - Like iron bars but with a thicker border around it. *Added Gold/Iron/Diamond slabs and stairs. Boats *Added a new boat system (Including New Boats) *Oak Boats: Can break colliding in water, fail to work in lava *Iron Boats: Doesn't break colliding in water (as well steering better), Works in lava but can break colliding. *Obsidian Boats: Works like iron boats in water, Doesn't break colliding in lava and steers better. *Redstone Powered Iron Boats: Works like iron but can go much faster with greater acceleration. Nether *Added a new type of bone which are placeable and 2 blocks long and are in the shape of a rib cage. *Blood Vines (See below) *Burning Netherrack (See below) Items *Emerald Armour - 50% more powerful than diamond armour. *Apple Cores - Created when you eat an apple. *Chisel: Used for making Stone Bricks, Cracked Stone Bricks, Chiseled Blocks, smooth sandstone blocks, Pillar blocks and Polished Blocks. *All Book Types - Can now be stored on a bookcase. *Many items have changed crafting table recipies due to the addition of Crafting Benches *Syrup - restores a lot of health, made from maple wood *Added Baige Dye and Baige Wool/Stained Glass/Clay/banner/sign. Made from mixing bonemeal and dandilion yellow. *The Ender Dragon now drops a parchment that reads 'Collect the egg to go home' (see below) Food *Goat's cheese - New type of food. *Butter - used for making bread into toast with jam and a furnace. *Chocolate - Cow's Milk + Cocoa Beans = Chocolate. *Chocolate cake - Cake + Chocolate. *Scones - Made from butter, egg, wheat and jam. *Strawberries - Can be eaten or made into jam using a piston (right-click holding a strawberry) Mobs Farm Animals *Added more designs for cows (White with black spots, All brown, all white (rare) , all black (rare) and White with brown spots) *Added another design for pig (pink with brown spots) *Added more types of chickens; Rhode Island Red, Black Chicken, and Polish Chicken (Black & white spotty, has a different head design) *Added goats, there are 5 types of goats. (Brown, White, White & Black, Mostly Black & Baige), can be milked (with a new type of milk called Goat's milk) and that can be made into goat's cheese. 'Ambience Animals' *Added squirrels (forest), seagulls (beaches) and parrots (jungle), Don't drop anything, can be disabled (along with bats) on the settings. *Squirrels are either red, brown, white (rare), baige (rare) or black (rare) *Seagulls are often white with light-grey wings or grey specled (uncommon). *Parrots are either Scarlet macaw, Grey parrot (african grey parrot), cockatoo (uncommon) or hyacinth (blue apart from yellow ring around eyes, rare) *Bats can be found at different sizes - original, small (20% smaller) and large (35% larger), albino bats can also be found but are extremely rare, they are always normal size. Sea animals All of these new ocean animals appear at the ocean surface. *Added dolphins (Bottlenose, common and commerson's dolphin (rare)), cannot be attacked in survival *Added Blue Whale - Uncommon and only in deep ocean biomes. Drops 10-20 leather. Comes in different sizes *Added Ocras (Technically a dolphin) which attack if attacked. Drops 4-6 leather Safari animals *Added giraffes, drops 2-4 leather *Added lions, drops leather, attacks if attacked Tamable *Cats are now easier to tame, can be tamed by just giving them food in creative *Added more types of dog. Spaniel, Laborador, Chihuahua and Great Dane Hostile *Added zombies which wear Alex-like clothes *Baby zombies are now weaker, added Baby Alex zombies as well *Skeletons (including babies and wither skeletons) can wear ragged clothes. World Changes *Deep ocean biomes are more common, Land drop is now more gradual. *Spruce and Dark Oak trees have a small chance to spawn in Forest Biomes. *Poppies now only spawn in plains (very common), forest (common) or savannas (uncommon). *Savanna villages now have some building made of Acaica wood and pressed dirt paths. *Log Cabins are new structures that spawn in Spruce and (rarely) forest biomes with 1-2 villagers and sometimes a tamed wolf. They are large 6x12 buildings made out of spruce. *Pressed dirt and Podzol now appear as patches in forest and mushroom biomes. *Oak, birch or maple trees have a very small chance to show up in Taigas. *Maple trees now spawn in forests. They are uncommon though. *Strongholds now contain chiseled stone and smooth/chiseled andesite and granite *Plains villages now appear in forests, but with cobblestone path instead. *Mushroom Biomes are slightly more common, Jungle biomes are common again like before 1.7.2. *Plains have a small chance of spawing an oak, spruce tree or oak bush. *The large T shaped village houses and 3x3 houses now have furnture inside. The 1st Storey of chapels also have furniture. *Added the moor biome, being a mixture of Extreme Hills and Plains. *Made extreme hills less common in favor of moor biomes. Nether *Added more Nether Biomes: *Bone Yard - soul sand is more common, full of bone blocks (see above) and white skeleton heads. *Nether Garden - Full of dirt, podzol, rarely grass, soul sand, nether wart and dead bushes, and full of a new plant called Blood Vine. *Fire Marshes - Fire is very frequent, There is a new block called burning netherrack which looks like netherrack mixed with obsidian. New block harms player if stood on for too long. Wither Skeletons are common in this biome. *The original nether biome is now called Nether Plains. End *The end island is slightly bigger and is made out of more islands that are close to each other. You now recieve an effect in the end called 'Weak Gravity' which acts as a jumping potion. *The end exit portal is now made of obsidian and you must collect the dragon egg to activate it. *The dragon egg is dropped as a pick up item when clicked 3 times. (It still teleports though) Paradise Dome This is a new dimension unlocked after travelling through the End Exit Portal, you get given a 'Golden Harp' which teleports you to the Paradise Dome or back to where you teleported. The dimension is a huge circle floating island with a massive white stained glass dome around it. The dome is unbreakable and you can't escape it from below due to bedrock. The grass is similar to Extreme Hills but slightly more blue and lighter. It generates exactly the same on every map. It contains terraces made of gold type blocks and milk stone which are joined up by cobblestone paths. It is about 256 x 256. Blocks that appear in the Paradise Dome: *Grass *Dirt *Bedrock *White Stained Glass *Gold Bars *Gold *Gold Stairs *Gold Slabs *Milk Stone - Like stone bricks but white - made by using bonemeal, baige dye and stone bricks *Chiseled Milk Stone *Milk Stone Slabs *Milk Stone Stairs *Milk Stone Pillars *Cobblestone *Stone *Diamond Ore - Very common *Gold Ore - Very common *Emerald Ore - Very common *Jungle Trees - Small trees only *Birch Trees - Only 5 on the island *Spruce Trees - Only one beside the steam lake. *White Signs - Shows the names of the parts of the island *Map placed on item frame - At landing. *Reset Orb - Resets the paradise dome. Has a golden stand, at golden temple. Indestructable, Doesn't work in creative mode if placed elsewhere *Oak trees - sevreral around the oak orchard. *Allium *Blue Orchids *White Orchids *Poppies *Cyan poppies - rare *Lilac - Rare *Ferns *Grass *Spruce (The lounge shed) *Maple Trees - Only one *Eucelyptus trees - 3 around the island *Other blocks are also around the island, but only appear once or twice. Other Settings *Added an option which disables fire-spread and explosion (singleplayer/LAN play only) Misc. *New cloud rendering system and cloud design. *You can now optionally connect Fences, Glass panes or bars to stair blocks. They will also fill in the stair gap. *Placing Fences/Glass Panes/Bars underwater now has it's gap filled in. *Search bars for all block/item menu catagories. Category:Ideas